jlucustomsfandomcom-20200215-history
JLU Customs Wiki
Welcome to the JLU Customs Wiki This wiki showcases custom figures in an animated, JLU style created by artists around the world. A custom figure is a toy figure that has been created by an individual to represent a character. A custom might be a manufactured figure simply repainted, a completely original sculpture or a mixed effort, combining original sculpture with painting and manufactured parts. A custom may be a fully articulated action figure, a static sculpture or something in the middle. Customizing is as much an art as it is a hobby. Some toy collectors create custom figures in order to have a character that has not been manufactured by toy companies. Others see it as an art expression, not far away from sculpting or painting, as it usually involves both. The art of customizing has produced a community of fellow customizers whose talents range from inexperienced newcomers to professional sculptors. The growth of that community owes much to the Internet, as it allows customizers to exhibit their work to a large audience, as well as communicate directly with others in the hobby. All customs shown in this wiki comes from a subgroup of the customizer community that work on figures in what is sometimes called Bruce Timm's style, BTAS style or JLU style. These terms refer to the animation style initated by Bruce Timm in the Batman: the Animated Series (BTAS) tv show, which then exended to other Warner Bross series including the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited (JLU). As base material most customizers use figures coming from Mattel's Justice League and Justice League Unlimited toy lines, while others use figures from other toy lines such a Kenner Batman: The Animated Series or the Adventures of Superman. The purpose for this wiki is twofold: *To create a digital gallery of JLU-styled customs which is easy to search *To help other customizers get images of other people's customs to use as reference. Every effort is made to refer to the original customizing artist that for each custom. If you find any mistakes please let us know. This Wiki has just started its activity, and as such there are few pages right now. Please come back soon as more material is added almost every day. How to browse this site Entries are sorted by character name. In some cases entries include different versions of the same character. Characters sharing the same superhero name have separate pages. To ease browsing the site we have created several categories to group entries together. You can browse our category tree by clicking on the Browse link at the end of this page. If you have any suggestions on how to make this Wiki easier to use, browse or reference, please feel free to contact us at www.customjustice.com. Latest activity Disclaimer This is an unofficial site. All characters and related indicia are © and TM of their respective owners. All custom works found in this Wiki are considered fan art, and are in no way associated with Mattel, Hasbro, Warner Brothers, DC Comics, Disney, Marvel or any other company. All images found in this Wiki are the property of the original creator and can be removed if the author wishes. We retain no rights over these images. Category:Browse Category:JLU Customs, Justice League Unlimited